Flock Oneshots
by EmpressOfSarcasm
Summary: Just as the title says. A collection of oneshots about the flock. Fax. Eggy. Nazzy. Mostly Fax though. Fluffy. Some AU/AH. I WILL BE ADDING NEW ONESHOTS IN THE NEAR-FUTURE. HOWEVER THEY WILL NOT BE A PART OF THIS PARTICULAR COLLECTION. MORE DETAILS TO COME.
1. First Date

Title: First Date

Oneshot #: 1

Pairing: Fax

Other info: Max saved the world, now they're living with Dr. M. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 18. You can figure out the rest from there.

MPOV

I stood in front of my mirror, trying not to hyperventilate.

I tried my best to smooth my dress. It looked nice with my features. It was dark green that was tight around my chest and flow-y around my legs, and came down in the front in triangular pleats. It brought out the gold in my eyes and the little streaks in my hair. I was grateful that it went a little bit past my knees.

Ella said from outside my door, "Max? Are you ready? Fang's waiting."

I took a deep breath, smoothed my hair and dress, and grabbed my jacket. The silver bangles on my wrists clinked a little bit.

I opened the door. Ella gasped a little bit. (A/N: I seem to be saying that a lot.) "You. Look. A-ma-zing!"

I blushed. Then I walked down the stairs.

Ella stopped me. "Wait."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She grinned. "Let me at least announce you.'

I laughed slightly. "Whatever."

Ella ran down the stairs. She stood in the doorway of the living room and announced, "Presenting, Miss Maximum Ride."

I walked down the stairs and came to a halt in front of the living room.

The flock and Mom stared at me. I blushed even more.

Iggy elbowed Fang. (A/N: He got his sight back the previous year.) Fang shook his head like he was coming out of a stupor.

He walked over and gave me a half-grin.

Mom smiled and told us, "Have fun you two. Be safe and—"

"We'll be back before eleven," Fang finished. "Don't worry about her Dr. Martinez. I'll take care of her."

Mom gave him a tired and grateful smile.

Fang and I left. He opened the passenger door of his and Iggy's car.

We drove for a while. Finally, we came to the theater in the middle of town.

_Don't be nervous, _I thought. _It's just your… first date! With Fang!_

Fang looked down at me and gave me a gentle look. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, his heat searing into me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Totally."

After the movie, Fang and I went to the edge of town, where there was this hill with an amazing view.

We sat on the hood of the car, talking and laughing.

Fang glanced at me. I looked at him. He quickly averted my gaze. "What?" I asked, still laughing.

He took a deep breath. "Max, I need to tell you something"

I gave him a gentle smile. "Sure."

He gazed at me, seeming a little uncertain. "Max, for a while, I was unsure of what I thought about you. Now… I realize that I—" He stopped.

I was scared. "What? Now what?"

Fang looked deeply into my eyes. "Now, I realize that I love you. And… I was wondering if you love me back."

I put my hand on his cheek. "Of course I do, Fang. I always will."

We had left the car radio on, now the station was playing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

Fang smiled. "You want to dance?"

I smiled back. "Cool."

We stood. Fang put his hands on my hips and I put mine on his shoulders. Then I leaned my head on his chest.

"This is nice," I said as we swayed.

"Yeah," Fang agreed.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being with the one person in the world I could ever love.

FPOV

All I felt was her head on my chest and her hands on my shoulders. All I heard was her soft breathing.

"Fang?" Max murmured.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again." Her voice was small. I knew she was thinking about the time we'd split the flock in two.

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I promise you, Maximum Ride, that for as long as I live I will never, _ever _leave you."

She looked up and smiled. "I promise that I will never leave you, Fang, for as long as I live."

I smiled. Her eyes lit up.

Before I knew what was happening, Max and I kissed.

We just stood there and wrapped our arms around each other, Taylor Swift's voice carrying on around us about lovers being together finally.

The story of my life.

Her fingers tangled in my long, shaggy hair. My hands were flat against her back.

We slanted our heads so we could get closer.

It felt so good to be with Max, my angel, for what seemed like a millennia.

When we finally broke apart, I whispered, "I will never leave you. No matter _what _happens next."

Max's beautiful brown eyes bored into mine. "I know."

I held her against me. "I love you," I murmured into her hair.

"You, too," she whispered back.

When we drove home, Max was smiling gently.

I think she was happy I'd told her I loved her. Personally, I was a little giddy myself from finding out she loved me back.

When we pulled up in the driveway a few minutes after ten-fifty, I noticed Dr. Martinez had left the porch light on.

Max sighed. "Mom."

I nodded. I put the car in park and we got out.

When I opened the front door for max, we were met by an overly-excited flock and Ella.

"Hey! Hey!" Dr. Martinez said over the noise. "Give them some space. You can ask them about it tomorrow."

When we were upstairs, I stood with Max outside her bedroom.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I had a really great time."

I gave her a half-grin. "No problem."

She smiled. "Well, g'night."

"Night," I said.

Just as I was turning to leave, Max said, "Fang."

I turned just as her lips made contact with mine.

I let go of my immediate surprise and went along with it. My hands slid to the back of her neck and her waist.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

When we stopped, we were both smiling.

"Night," we both said at the same time.

Max gave me a beautiful smile and went to her room, shutting the door behind her.

I went to my room. I flopped down on my bed, images of Max running through my head.

I loved her.

She loved me.

And we had promised _never _to leave each other. _Ever._

This had been one of the best days of my life.

And I was pretty sure that the rest of my life was gonna be exactly like that.

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna make out with it? Reviewreviewreview! If you do, you get virtual cookies! If you do not… Hm… I'll get Fidget the Zombie Chinchilla to get you in your sleep. Flames will be used to make marshmallows. And burn unwanted Algebra homework when school starts.**


	2. Parents

**Hey everybody! Thanks to those of you who reviewed and/or put Flock Oneshots on your favorites! Hey! I kidnapped Daniel X! (Just got that book and I already love it!)**

**Daniel: You need to get a life.**

**Me: Me? **_**You **_**hunt aliens for a living and hang out with imaginary friends, and you think **_**I **_**need to get a life?**

**Daniel: Touché.**

**Me: Well? **

**Daniel: What?**

**Me: Disclaimer! *groans* *face palms* And you're from an advanced alien species.**

**Daniel: Fine! She is not James Patterson, and therefore does not own Maximum Ride (no matter how much she does) nor myself and my friends.**

**Me: Thank you Daniel. Now, on with the story!**

Title: Parents

Oneshot #: 2

Pairing: Fax

Other info: They're both 17. Max lives with her mom and Fang lives with his parents. They go to the same high school.

FPOV

When I walked through my front door, the first thing I heard was my parents arguing.

Again.

I went up to my room and shut the door. I turned on my stereo and started my homework.

Yeah. Right. Me? Homework? Nah!

Instead I opened my window and threw myself out of it. I spread my wings and took to the air.

I circled around for an hour or two. When it was dark, I landed at Max's window and knocked softly.

The curtain opened a little bit. Max unlatched the window and opened it.

I crawled through. "Hey," I said.

She smiled. "Hey. Your parents arguing again?"

I didn't answer. She frowned slightly. "You can stay here tonight if you want."

"Thanks," I said, grateful for the refuge. "Your mom and sister asleep?"

Max nodded. "They've been out for a couple of hours."

I cocked my head, confused. "What time is it?"

She glanced over at her clock. "Just past eleven-thirty."

I did one of my half-smirks. Max's eyes lit.

We sat and talked for the next hour or so.

Around two, Max fell asleep. Right there, in my arms.

She curled up into a tight ball.

I was lying next to her. "Goodnight, Max," I whispered.

MPOV

I woke up around four' o'clock. I felt exhausted.

I noticed a few details as my brain neurons fired:

1. I had fallen asleep, and

2. I was curled up against Fang's chest.

Every sense in my body was hyper-alert. Every thought was as clear as day.

_Crap! _I thought.

Fang's eyes opened. "Hey" I mouthed. He nearly smiled.

Someone knocked on my door. "Max?" Mom called softly. "Are you awake?"

I sat up, alarmed. Fang stood and became invisible, disappearing into thin air.

"Yeah," I said, pretending to be sleepy.

Mom walked in. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

I did a face-palm. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about your meeting thing!"

Mom gave me a gentle smile. She kissed my forehead. "Be good, okay? I'll be back in a week."

"'Kay," I said.

Mom smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

When I heard Mom's car pull out of the driveway, Fang reappeared.

"That was close," I breathed. He nodded. My mom had no idea that Fang snuck in from time to time. And, frankly, I don't think she would be too happy if she did.

Fang frowned slightly. "I should be going."

"Yeah." In truth, I really didn't want Fang to go.

He moved close to me and brushed some hair out of my eyes. Then, he tenderly took my hand. "I'll be back. I promise."

I stood, reached up on my tip-toes, and kissed him. I tangled my fingers in his dark, over-grown hair. We slanted our heads to get even closer.

Finally, we stopped. Air is an unfortunate necessity of living organisms. *Sigh* "Hurry back," I whispered.

Fang actually smiled.


	3. If I Can't Have Her

**Hello, my dedicated readers, you!**

**Now… for a bit of news… I shall be updated many times a day because my mamma don't know that I gots this here account. If she does find out, that would mean the end of Ash. And no Ash means no more flock Oneshots. Thusly, I can only update Monday-Thursday. But I will update several times a day.**

**Fang: I still want pie…**

**Me: Do you want Fidget to eat your beautiful bird-kid face?**

**Fang: No. But I…**

**Fidget the Zombie Chinchilla: **_**Grrrrrrrrrr…!**_

**Fang: Uh… I think I'll stick with the pudding.**

**Fidget: ZZZZzzzzZZZZ… *sleeps***

**Fang: *sighs with relief***

**Me: Oh, Percy, darling!**

**Percy Jackson: You called?**

**Me: Yes. Do you mind taking care of today's disclaimer?**

**Percy: Fine. Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Me: Thank you. You are free to watch X-Men now.**

**This chappie is dedicated to FightingDestiny123 and Raspberry 14!**

**Onward and upward I say! Mush! (That's the equivalent of "Go!")**

Title: If I Can't Have Her

Pairing: Fax. Implied Eggy.

Other info: Fang, Iggy, and Max are all 19. Ella is 18. They're all at the same college. Max has a crush on this one guy, Sam *blanches*, and Fang hates his guts. (Yay!)

FPOV

I slammed the door of the apartment Iggy and I shared. How could Max love that guy? Didn't she see that _I _loved her?

"Hey, man" Iggy called from the kitchen, where I could here Ella giggling with delight. "You cool?"

I had to resist the urge to growl. "Yeah. Peachy." Lies.

"All right. Just wanna make sure. You didn't sound too happy when you saw Sam kiss Max."

I resisted the strong urge to howl in pain.

Feeling desperate, confused, and angry, I stalked to my room and pulled open the drawer of my desk and grabbed my pocketknife.

Even though people called me emo, I had never actually _cut _myself.

I positioned the knife over my wrist. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead.

Memories of Max rolled over me like a wave. Max smiling, laughing, sleeping, shouting.

And was I ready to risk all that? Was I ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for the one I love?

I was.

I started cutting. Blood poured from the wound like an ever-growing river.

I fell to the floor, feeling numb and cold.

I heard someone open the door.

"Where's Fang?" Max's voice shrieked. I could imagine her. Her golden-blond hair in disarray. Her big, doe-brown eyes filling up with tears. Her fair skin flushed.

"Whoa, Max!" I heard Iggy reply. "Chill out! He's in his room! Probably blogging or something."

"IGGY!" Angel, who had probably just walked in the door, screeched. "HE CUT HIMSELF! HE'S GOING TO _DIE_!"

I could plainly hear Max's shrieks of rage and fear. _"_HE'S GOING TO _DIE _IF WE DON'T HELP HIM! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

I heard running footsteps. The door of my room slammed open. I vaguely saw Max in the doorway, just as I had imagined her.

"Fang!" she gasped through her tears.

She shot into action. She picked me up and set me on my bed.

"What the _heck _were you thinking?" she cried, hysterical. "Iggy! Get some bandages!"

I gave her a weak smile. Tears were steadily flowing from her eyes. "Don't cry," I mumbled.

Nudge ran in and handed Max the bandages. She ran back out.

Max leaned down and kissed my cheek. "If you die, I may as well kill myself."

I reached up with my good hand and wiped a tear from her smooth cheek. "Don't waist your life for mine."

Her eyes, her beautiful, beautiful brown eyes, were filled with so much pain that I felt my heart break. I _never _wanted her to look like that.

She took the bandages and began to slowly wrap them around my wrists. She worked carefully, like she thought anything less would kill me on the spot. She looked me in the eyes. "Don't die. Please. I can't live without you, Fang."

When a nurse falls in love with her patient, it's called the Florence Nightingale effect. I wondered if it was happening now.

Now. I had to tell her now. "I love you, Max," I said softly.

She leaned in, her lips a hairsbreadth away from mine. "I love you too, Fang."

She leaned in and kissed me.

I seemed to lose all feeling. Whether it was from blood loss or kissing Max, I didn't know.

The bleeding had slowed considerably. I felt light-headed and a little bit dizzy.

Max's long, shimmering hair fell across her shoulder as she leaned over me, like the most beautiful, heavenly vision I had ever seen. Her bangs covered her eyes for the most part. I moved her hair away so I could see her lovely, lovely face. Tears still leaked from her eyes.

She looked at me, love filling her gaze. "Will you live?"

I shrugged

Max frowned. Then she gave me one of her dazzling smiles, which make the stars look like they're not shining. "For me?"

Then she leaned closer and kissed me again.

I pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Mine were around her waist.

I was holding her tightly. Both of us didn't want this to end.

I slipped into a mind of total bliss. I couldn't think straight.

After we finally broke apart, I picked up the courage to ask, "Do you like Sam?"

Max smiled a little bit. "I never will. I love _you, _Fang."

We lay there for a long time, not speaking.

My uninjured arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She laid her head against my chest, not even trying to escape.

Both of us were trying hard not to fall asleep.

But finally, Max's eyes shut, and she fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

"Goodnight, Max" I whispered into her hair, which smelled of lotus blossoms and summer.

Then, my eyes shut and sleep overtook me.

As I fell asleep, I swore I saw Max smile.

NPOV

"Should we go check on them?" I asked nervously. "I mean, is Fang gonna—"

Angel cut me off. "They're fine. It's just best we leave them alone for a while."

I glanced at her. She seemed like she knew.

I shrugged.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Iggy suddenly shouted.

He and Ella burst out laughing.

The rest of us didn't get it.

Oh well.

**Not my best conclusion, but I'm working to improve those.**

**Percy: *snickers* You're so emo.**

**Fang: Am not!**

**Percy: Are too!**

**Fang: Am not!**

**Percy: Are too!**

**Fang: Am—**

**Me: Boys! You can both settle this in a round of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2! Whoever wins is right!**

**Fang and Percy: *leaves, still arguing***

**Me: *facedesk* Boys! I will never learn to live with them!**

**Nicole (my BFF): I know how you feel. Curtis is just as much of a butthead as Fang.**

**Me: You bet.**

**I cannot stress how much I want you to REVIEW! Please! Free cookies if you do!**

**Fly up, then down, then up, and crash into Starbucks,**

**A$h (yes, I took it from Ke$ha.)**


	4. Trust Me?

**Hiya! I'm back for another installment of Flock Oneshots! **

**Fang: I can't believe you nearly had me kill myself in the last one.**

**Me: Well, I was bored at the time when I wrote it, so I decided to almost-kill you. I would never kill you fully. You're too awesome for that.**

**Percy: *snickers* He's so emo…**

**Fang: Say that one more time and you're gonna be sleeping with the fishes.**

**Me: *laughs* Good one, Fangy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**This little oneshot came to me after I read FANG. I was watching National Treasure, and one of the scenes inspired me. (You'll figure it out if you've seen the movie.)**

Title: Trust me?

Oneshot #: 4

Pairings: Fax. Implied Nazzy.

Other info: Set after FANG. The flock is fighting Dylan for a map that leads to the gates of hell. If opened, an army will unleash its wrath on humanity and kill everyone. Dylan was secretly evil the whole time.

MPOV

I charged Dylan. He laughed and pulled something out of his pocket, lightning-quick.

"Max! NO!" I heard Fang shout from behind me.

A single shot rang out. _BANG! _A blinding pain erupted in my right shoulder and wing. "Agh!" I gasped, falling to my knees.

I could hear the flock running towards me. "Don't come near!" I yelled.

But Fang, being stubborn and protective, tackled Dylan. He punched Dylan in the nose.

Fang punched him in the ribs. His breath left him with an almighty, _whoosh!_

I struggled to get to my feet. But every time I did, the pain would increase, and I would be brought to my knees again.

As both boys fought, Dylan managed to get in a lucky hit to Fang's gut. He doubled-over. The rest of the flock was too preoccupied with Erasers to help. There were too many.

I shut my eyes. A brain attack was happening. _Why now? _I thought. Both my shoulder and my head hurt so painfully, I thought I would pass out. I couldn't help it anymore. I let out a scream of agony.

The sounds of Dylan and Fang's fight stopped suddenly. I heard Dylan's footsteps, heavy and powerful, stop in front of me. "Do you want death?" he hissed.

I opened my eyes a crack. The half-light of the coming night was too painful. But the look I could see on is face was… evil. "Yes. Please," I whispered. Anything to make this pain stop.

All sounds of fighting ceased. I could hear the flock struggling and gasping against the Erasers' grip.

Dylan kicked my ribs. I heard a stomach-turning _crack! _I cried out. The pain doubled.

He shoved me to the very edge of the cliff where we were fighting. Then I noticed the map in his hand. "Your death will signal the end of humanity!" he shouted. He kicked me again, and I fell over the edge.

I heard the flock's cries of horror and fear. _"MAX! MAX!" _they shouted.

I grabbed the ledge with my left hand. My eyes widened in fear. I couldn't fly with one wing!

That was when Fang rammed into Dylan. I heard a bone in Dylan's wing snap.

More out of shock than the force of the impact, Dylan lost his balance and fell off the edge.

Because of his broken wing, he wasn't able to fly back up.

When the screaming stopped, I winced. Sounds of fighting recommenced.

Fang held his hand out. "Come on." I grabbed it.

Then, for no particular reason at all, I glanced around. My breath froze in my lungs.

The map was dangling precariously from the edge of the cliff.

I looked deeply into Fang's eyes. "The map."

He looked over to where I had looked. He saw the map was going to fall.

He gazed deeply into my eyes. "Do you trust me?"

I felt pain contort my features. "With my life."

A look of love and grief crossed his face. "Good," he murmured.

Then, he let go of my hand.

I can't explain the sensation of freefalling. You would have to do it for yourself. Like when you jump out of a plane, before you pull you parachute. Only this time, I was about to go splat like Dylan.

I saw Fang grab the map, fast as lightning. Then he jumped off the cliff, snapping his wings out.

He grabbed me a good three hundred feet from the bottom of the chasm.

"_Never _do that again!" I said, punching his arm.

He pulled one of his famous half-grins when he heard the sarcasm and relief hidden behind my tone of anger.

When he landed, I stood. Blood was still flowing steadily from my shoulder, but I pretended not to notice.

Erasers lay dead on the ground. My flock was covered in blood and gore, but otherwise unharmed, other than the bruises and small cuts they harbored.

Gazzy was holding Nudge to him. She had her face buried in his chest and was quiet, for once.

I smiled inwardly.

Angel ran at me. "Thank God you're okay!" She hugged me hard. I winced.

She pulled away. "Sorry!"

I smiled at her. "It's all right, sweetie."

I noticed Fang was standing several feet from the rest of us. He looked… sad. But Fang never looks sad.

But then again, today had been a weird, un-normal day for us bird kids.

"You know," I said to him. "You are always welcome to come back."

He stared deep into my eyes. "But your mission—"

"Is complete," Angel interrupted. "Dylan was behind everything. So by him being dead, and Max having the map in safe hands, the world is saved."

Relief swept through me. "Thank God," I murmured.

"So what do you say, Fang?" Iggy asked. "Do you want to stay with us?"

He looked at each and every one of us. When his eyes lingered on me, I blushed.

"I'll stay," he finally said after a while.

The others cheered. I smiled at him.

Then, without warning, he took me gently in his arms and kissed me.

After I got over my initial shock, I kissed him back of course.

When we broke apart, Fang smirked and said loudly, "You love me this much!" He held his arms out wide.

I slapped him. The others laughed.

But you know what, I did love him.

**Love it? Hate it? Too OOC for ya? (Don't kill me SeaSaltChocolate!)**

**Peace, love, happiness, and Maximum Ride.**

**-A$h**


	5. Reincarnation

**I'm back for another chapter of Flock Oneshots!**

**Fang: Nom nom nom! This cardboard is yummy! Nom nom nom!**

**Percy: Thank you for agreeing with me. We all know that he's emo, but just doesn't want to admit it.**

**Fang: Tooth, huh? Hm… I'll take it up with Max. Then again…**

**Me: She'll kill you for the idea of doing the dirty with you.**

**Fang: Right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to the Great and Mighty James Patterson.**

Title: Reincarnation

Oneshot #: 5

Pairing: Fax

Other info: All human! No wings! They have been reincarnated several times and met each time, fallen in love, but one or both has died before they could get together. Now they're meeting in their last lifetime. They're 17. Based off that book _Reincarnation _by Suzanne Weyn. (Don't own that either.)

MPOV

I tapped my pencil anxiously on my notebook and glanced at the clock above the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Less than a minute until school was out.

My best friend, James "Iggy" Griffiths, glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled. He was encouraging me to talk to the new boy.

Nick "Fang" Martinez had come to the school a few days ago. We didn't have any classes together, but I felt like I knew him already.

The bell rang jarringly, and I shot out of my seat and the class like a bat outa hell.

I took long strides down that hall. Maybe I could catch him before he left!

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that as I went around a corner, I _literally _ran into Fang.

I fell over, his foot having accidentally caught my ankle. "Ow!" I cried.

He put his arm around my waist and helped me up. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't see you there."

I laughed dryly. "Nor did I see you."

We stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment. He turned away. "Uh… I was looking for you. I wanted to… talk to you."

I felt myself blush. "Me too."

We looked at each other and smiled. "Weird," he commented. I nodded.

"I was wondering… What's you name, again?" Fang asked.

I smiled a slightly. "Max. It's short for Maximum Ride."

He grinned. "That's a good name. I was wondering, Max, if you would like to hang out today."

I felt my breath freeze in my chest. "I guess. That would be cool. Where at?"

Fang thought for a moment. "You know that hill just outside of town? The one with the huge trees? There."

I looked into his eyes as I said, "That's a great place."

FPOV

That evening, I stood at the crest of the hill, casually leaned up against a large pine tree.

I heard quiet footsteps approach me from behind. I turned and saw that it was Max.

I clearly recalled the first day I saw her.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just gotten my lunch. Now all I had to do was find a place to sit._

_I glanced around the room. My gaze alighted on a girl._

_She had long, perfectly straight golden-blond hair. Her doe-brown eyes were filled with warmth, intelligence, and understanding. Her lightly tanned skin seemed to shine._

_At that moment, I knew I loved her. I immediately wanted to know her name._

_*End Flashback*_

I blinked to bring myself back.

Max was just ahead of me. Apparently, she hadn't seen me yet.

I walked up behind her and touched her arm gently. She spun around, her hand clenched into a fist and cocked back, ready to strike, a look of determination on her face.

"Whoa!" I said loudly. "It's just me!"

She relaxed. "Sorry! I'm just, you know, really jumpy. I'm a martial arts master too, so I'm defensive."

I smiled. "Oh. I'm glad you came."

There was something in her eyes. An emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. "Of course I came," she said softly.

We stood in silence for a minute. Did Max feel the same way about me? Did she feel that closeness, that attraction?

Without even thinking, I asked, "Is this thing between us… even real?"

She gazed into my eyes. "You feel it too?"

I nodded. "I felt it ever since I first laid eyes on you." I took her hand. The skin felt cool and soft beneath my fingers. "And I always will."

MPOV

Fang's words struck a chord deep inside me.

Did he love me?

I reached up with my free hand and touched his face.

We leaned in until our lips were a hairsbreadth apart. I counted to ten, waiting to see if he'd back away.

He didn't.

"I love you," Fang whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear.

My breath was leaving my lungs in small gasps. "I love you too, Fang."

Then we kissed.

It was so passionate and determined. We would've given Romeo and Juliet a run for their money.

When we finally stopped, the sun had just dipped behind the hills.

We sat down beneath a fir tree and talked for a while.

"I live with my mom and two younger siblings, Angel and the Gasman," I explained. "My parents have been divorced since Angel was born nine years ago."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "'The Gasman?' Why do you call him that?"

I smiled. "That boy was born with something funky in his digestive system. My advice: Stay upwind."

We both laughed. "So what about you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I live with my mom. She's the daughter of this big politician. We used to live in D.C., but she wanted me to see other places."

I nodded. "What about your dad?"

He looked away. "I never knew him. He ditched my mom when I was a few months old."

I took his hand. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Fang looked at me. "It's cool. I don't need him anyway."

I put my head against his shoulder. "At least we know one thing is certain," I said.

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

I put my hand on his cheek to make him face me. "We'll always have each other."

I leaned in and kissed him softly for a moment

We were finally together and nothing could tear us apart.

Because some people are made for each other, and they'll do anything to be together.

**The end! It's kind of fluffy, and it makes my insides tingle. Most of my Fax oneshots are. **

**Love it? Hate it? Review! Free cookies if you do!**

**Peace, love, happiness, and Maximum Ride.**

**-A$h**


	6. Author's Note!

Author's Note

Yes, I know. We ALL hate author's notes. I do too.

This is regarding some reviews I have received from a couple people.

AND anyone else who may agree with them.

I do, in fact, realize that most of these oneshots are OOC.

But that is because most of them were written pre-FANG.

Also, they are mostly fluffy.

That is because that is how I imagined it.

I am the author, and therefore I can do what I want with them.

So if you have a problem with that, find another collection of oneshots.

I do not mean to come across as rude and mean,

but it is what I think.

I'll try to update sometime today, but these take me forever,

mostly because they are all in notebooks at the current moment

and I need to type them up as I go along.

It is a pain in the arse, but I am going to press on for the benefit of you,

my readers.

I think that's all I wanted to cover.

Peace, love, happiness, and Maximum Ride.

-A$h


	7. Eraser

**Hello! I'm back again!**

**Okay, just to clear the air on a few things: 1. It takes a while for me to update this story 'cause all my oneshots are in notebooks and it takes a while to re-write them. 2. I have to edit them because they are part of my original works. And, 3. School starts of Wednesday, so I'll have less time to update than when I do in the summer.**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed!**

Title: Eraser

Oneshot #: 6

Pairing: Fax

Other info: *FANG SPOILERS!* DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ FANG! All Max's POV. Two days post-FANG.

I lay on my bed, sobbing.

Fang was gone. He'd broken his promise to never leave me and broken my heart along with it.

I had left my widow open to let the cool night breeze air dry my tears.

I heard a soft rustling. I sat up and saw Fang standing near my window.

I felt a new wave of anger and misery wash over me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice cold and stony. "Did you come back to mock me?"

He looked at the floor. "I didn't come here to make fun of you," he said quietly. "I… had to say goodbye face-to-face."

I examined my hands, which were neatly folded in my lap. "Oh."

Fang walked over to me and touched my cheek. "I don't want you to believe the wrong things, Max. I'm not leaving because I'm a distraction."

I stared deep into his eyes. "Then why _are _you leaving? You broke your promise to never leave me again." My tone was steely.

He winced. "I know. And I'm so, _so _sorry. But if I stay, I'll end up killing you."

I stood, enraged. "You're killing me now! By leaving, you're saying that you don't _care _if I live or not!" The volume of my voice was steadily increasing.

Fang looked away. "Max, I can't _tell _you why I'm leaving… but I can show you."

He pulled back and took several steps back.

I couldn't help it. I let out a gasp as he morphed into an Eraser. His fur was jet-black. His eyes looked sad, like a dog that had been starved. "Do you see? Every single time I take on this form, the bloodlust is so bad I… I'll kill you if I stay," he said the deep, gravelly voice of an Eraser.

I walked right up to him. Without thinking twice, my hand reached up and touched his muzzle. "I don't care. I know that it's _you _under there, Fang. Not some sick, weak-minded fool like other Erasers. And I'll _always _love you. Muzzle and all."

He frowned. "How can you love me if I look like our worst enemy? I'm even more of a freak-show than I was before."

I smiled gently. "I've known you my whole life, Fang. It's not what's on the outside that counts, but on the inside. And I know you'd never kill me or the flock."

Fang looked away. "But the others—"

"Will understand if I let you stay," I interrupted. "But you'll have to take it up with Iggy. He'll be pissed at you for quite a while."

He stared deeply into my eyes and chuckled. Then he changed back into his old self. "Max…" he began, suddenly serious, the light-hearted mood gone. "If I hurt you, when I'm an Eraser, then you have to promise to let me leave."

I hesitated.

"Please, Max!" Fang half-pleaded. "No matter how serious it is, I'll still have hurt you! I wouldn't be able to stand that!"

I thought for a moment before saying, "Yes. I promise."

Fang pulled me to him and kissed me for a moment, his lips grazing mine with the utmost tenderness.

I felt my heart begin to knit itself back together. I stared into his eyes. "But if you ever leave me again," I said in my best leaderly voice, "I'm going to find you and drag you back myself."

He gave me his half-smile. "Yes, m'am"

He must've noticed how tired I looked, because he picked me up bridal style and laid me on my bed.

He lay next to me. "so you'll stay?" I asked.

"Of course I will."

I closed my eyes and curled tightly against his chest. "Thank you," I murmured.

He kissed my forehead. "I'll never leave you again."

I laughed darkly. "That's what you said the first time."

He chuckled again. "I seriously mean it this time."

"Mmmm…" I mumbled.

Then, I fell asleep, warm and safe in Fang's arms.

**I think Fang is too OOC in this one.**

**I'm thinking about making a sequel to this one. What say you?**

**Review! Free cookies for reviewers! (And this time, Dr. Martinez made them! Warm and gooey and delicious!)**

**Peace, love, happiness, and Maximum Ride.**

**-A$h**


	8. What if?

**Sooooo sorry for the delayed update! **

Title: What if?

Oneshot #: 7

Pairing: Fax

Other info: Ever wonder what would've happened if Max had stayed after Fang's kiss in the cave in MR3? I think it's a little OOC. Don't own the first line. It's all Jimmy P's.

MPOV

I stood up suddenly. "I-I'm not sure about this," I stammered

I started to run out of the cave, but something made me stop.

I distinctly heard Fang stand up and walk towards me. "Max…" his voice was soft and loving.

I turned and found that he was only two feet in front of me. His intense obsidian eyes were filled with… pain?

Then it hit me. By running away, I'd hurt Fang. It broke my heart to hurt him.

Fast as lightning, he was right in front of me. His arms wrapped around me in a comforting, loving embrace. I buried my face in his rock-hard chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

His lips brushed my hair. "I know. I'm sorry for rushing you like that."

I barely nodded.

We held each other for what felt like hours.

Then, without warning, Fang's rough, hard hand cupped my chin and tilted my head up so he could look me in the eyes. "Max, I love you. I always have and I always will. And I'm begging—no, _dying_—to know if you love me back. I can't live without you. If I lose you… I'll lose myself." (**A/N: Cliché. I know. But I wrote this pre-FANG. Before all my better fics.**)

My eyes widened. That had to be the longest speech I'd ever heard him make. "Fang… Oh, my God. I… don't know wh-what to say."

He leaned close to me. "Just tell me if you love me."

I tried (almost unsuccessfully) to keep my breathing calm. "I love you, Fang." I thought for a moment. "I think I always have."

Slowly, we leaned in and kissed.

My arms wound tightly around his neck and hiss wrapped tightly around my waist. We angled our heads to get closer. I wanted no space between us.

Soon I lost all feeling except for the feeling of Fang's body pressed against mine.

His hands traced up and down my spine. A warm tingle spread throughout me.

This wasn't anything like kissing Sam. It was a thousand times better. I felt whole. Complete.

We broke apart hours later. Our breathing was ragged.

"I love you," I whispered, my mouth a hairsbreadth from Fang's.

He gave me one of his amazing half-grins. "I kind of figured you did."

We lay on the hard, rocky floor of the cave. I was curled against his chest and his arm was draped protectively over my waist. We stared deeply into each other's eyes.

FPOV

Max's amazing coppery eyes gazed deeply into my dark ones.

She really loved me.

I mean, I had dreamed about this moment for _years_. Most of them fantasies involving me rescuing her from whitecoats or Erasers. (**A/N: Riiiiight, Fang. Like she would ever let you do that.**)

But now it was really happening.

Her eyes began to drift shut. She curled ever-tighter against me.

I kissed her forehead gently. "Get some rest."

Max nodded and drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Minutes later, I brushed a couple of strands of her hair out of her face.

God… gods… goddess…whatever! She was beautiful. And stubborn. And dangerous. and the most perfect girl in the world.

Max sighed in her sleep contentedly. Then she moved impossibly closer to me.

I was trying hard not to hyperventilate. Her hair smelled like lotus blossoms and summer. It was oddly intoxicating.

If Max knew the kind of emotions she put me through on a daily basis, I'm pretty sure she would start laughing.

Her breath was soft on my neck, like a morning mist settling over a silent forest.

I closed my eyes and murmured into her sweet-smelling hair, "Goodnight, Max."

And I fell asleep with her in my arms.

**Finally done! Love it? Hate it? Wanna make out with it? Reviewreviewreview! Free cookies for reviewers!**

**Peace, love, happiness, and Maximum Ride.**

**-A$h**


	9. Very Important AN!

Author's Note! Read it!

This is a highly important author's note! Read this!

I'm sorry to all of those who have been reading my fics, but I am sadly starting school tomorrow, therefore I cannot update my stories as frequently as I would like.

I will, however, try really hard to update on a daily basis (except on weekends!). it might not turn out that well, though.

Secondly, I need ideas! I suffer from an incurable case of writer's block! I have just finished my 19th oneshot, and I'm fresh out of ideas! Help me! Please!

Thirdly, it seems I am need of a beta reader at this time. For those of you who read Maximum Ride Book 7, I am writing the lemony version of the flashback in Ch. 6. The thing is, I do not know how to write a lemon. I need a beta who has experience writing lemons. (Must have written at least 1 lemon is my only requirement.)

Thank you for reading my stories! I'll be back as soon as I can!

Peace, love, and Maximum Ride.

-A$h


	10. Matches

**I hate this one. I think it sux. But my brother, whose name shall never be mentioned, made me write it and post it. If you wanna blame anyone, blame him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. Do I look like a middle aged man? No! I'm a thirteen-year-old fangirl who **_**wishes**_** she owned MR. The plot belongs to my little brother, Daniel. He came up with it. On with the story!**

Matches

Gazzy P.O.V

Running, running, and more running. That is our everyday life.

But this time it was just me and Iggy.

If you don't know what is going on, we (meaning me (the Gasman) and Iggy (my right-wing man)) got separated from the flock because of Flyboys with AK-47's. (This is a type of automatic gun that can blow your fricken head off!) That's exactly what happens to some people.

So, how did we get separated from the flock, you may ask? Well, it's simple.

_*Flashback*_

_Iggy and I were sitting outside of our current abode (which was a cave), innocently making deadly explosives. The flock was out getting food, while we were protecting the base._

_Suddenly we saw people flying up in the air. They weren't the flock and they weren't hang-gliders either._

_Our first guess was flying Erasers. But Erasers weren't as graceful as these._

_But then we figured out that they were Flyboys._

_They were coming in fast, so we had to leave our explosives where they were. *Sob*_

_The only thing we had was a pack of matches. But what good would that do?_

_*End of Flashback*_

We were worried because we didn't have any weapons. And us against what seemed like a million Flyboys was like a living (insert swear word here).

But then Iggy got his evil grin, his look for when he had a brilliantly evil plan that will probably get us flayed alive by Max. (We seem to get that a lot.)

"What is it?" I asked, gasping for breath as we stopped running.

"We got a big one comin'?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes," I said, starting to catch on.

Iggy pulled out a match and stuck it against the side of the box. (He's weirdly good with igniting stuff, even though he's blind.)

The Flyboys were closing in very fast.

Iggy looked like he was getting ready to hold the match up to my butt.

"What the (insert swear word here) are you doing?" I yelped. (Max doesn't like us to cuss, but we do it anyway. Not like it matters. It's one of those confronting death 24/7 things.)

"Just watch," he replied.

The Flyboys were at least ten yards away from us by now.

I felt the Big One coming. And I knew his plan right then and there.

When they were five feet away, I let it rip.

It seemed as if a ball of fire erupted from my butt. And the all the Flyboys caught fire in at least two seconds.

"We gotta do that more often!" I shouted, slapping Iggy a high-five.

Just then, the flock landed in the clearing.

"Oh, God!" Nudge shouted, holding her nose. "Gazzy! What did you eat?"

The others, except for me and Iggy, were holding their noses and groaning.

I cackled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**Soooo… yeah. That's it. I didn't really like this one, but my brother made me write it at freakin' **_**2 in the morning**_**. And it was during **_**summer vacation**_**.**

**I'm tired. We just had this huge thunderstorm (I live in SoCal) and I feel hyper. And hungry.**

**I like this song. It's called "Never Think" by Rob Pattinson. I hate him, but I like this song. It's a good Fax song, for, like, of their make-out scenes.**

**Later.**

**-A$h**


	11. You Belong With Me

**I'm so sorry for the delayed update! I've just been so focused on my other story that I forgot about this one! But I'm ba-ack!**

**I have decided not to do the lemon oneshot. Why? 'Cause I'm the author and I feel like it.**

**Onward with the story!**

Title: You Belong With Me

Oneshot #: 8

Pairings: Fax!

Other info: Based off the song by Taylor Swift. I think that Max is a little OOC in this one. All MPOV.

I was sitting on the roof of my mom's house, secretly listening to Fang and Lissa's conversation.

Lissa was one of those stuck-up, whorish cheerleaders that everybody hates. And Fang's girlfriend. Why? I don't know. What he saw in her, I had no idea. All I knew was that I hated her and wanted to shave off her red hair and then rip out her throat.

I leaned against the chimney and closed my eyes to block out the tears. Why couldn't he see that _I _loved him?

I was too lost in thought to pay attention to pay attention to their conversation.

I was the one who had always been there for Fang. And him for me. I knew his story better than she _ever _could. I had grown up with him. I knew all about his time at the School. Could he show her his wings? No. She would run away screaming.

_Hm… _I thought. _Maybe that's not such a bad idea…_

"Max," a quiet voice said.

My eyes snapped open and I trued my head towards the general direction of the speaker. Fang stood on the roof near me.

I stood up quickly. "Fang."

He frowned slightly at the quaver in my voice. "What's wrong?"

I looked away. A blush was creeping up my cheeks. "Nothing." But I didn't sound convincing, even to myself.

He walked across the roof towards me. "Seriously Max. What's wrong?"

Is sighed. There was no getting past Fang. He was just as stubborn as I was. "I wish you could see how I feel…" I let my voice trail off. My cheeks were aflame with my embarrassment.

His face was stoic, as usual. But there was something in his eyes… Was it hurt? Understanding? I couldn't tell. "It's Lissa, isn't it?"

I nodded, giving in to my emotions. "Whenever I see you with her… you're not yourself."

Fang put his hands on my shoulders. "Max, I broke up with Lissa."

_Whaaat? _I looked up at him. "Why?" I tried my best to sound nonchalant. (**A/N: That's fancy talk for "uninterested" or "careless."**)

His dark obsidian eyes gazed deeply into mine. "It wasn't working out. And, like you said, I'm not myself when I'm with her. There's only one person in the entire _universe _that I can be myself with."

I wanted so badly to look away, but I found that I couldn't. "Oh. And who's that?"

Fang gave me one of his dazzling half-grins. He leaned closed and whispered, "You."

Then he kissed me.

When we broke apart a few minutes later, he murmured, "Because I belong with you."

**I think both Max and Fang were OOC. But I'm not sure. What say you? Also, do you think that I should do a sequel to that one "Eraser?" I have a really good idea, but I want your guy's opinions.**

**Review? For the whales!**

**-A$h**


	12. Chat Room Flock

**Hey everybody! I felt like doing a little bonus oneshot. I got really bored.**

Title: Chat Room Flock

Oneshot #: 9

Pairings: Fax, Eggy

Other info: The flock gets IM accounts.

**Flyin'IsFreedom: Maximum Ride**

**NotAnEmoKid: Fang**

**TheBlindPyro: Iggy (Really. You'd have to be stupid not to get that one.)**

**Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah: Nudge**

**GasserPyro: the Gasman**

**AngelOrDevil: Angel**

**CanineAmerican: Total**

**Fashionista: Ella Martinez**

**EverybodyHatesMe: Dylan**

Flyin'IsFreedom has logged on.

NotAnEmoKid has logged on.

CanineAmerican has logged on.

Fashionista has logged on.

EverybodyHatesMe has logged on.

TheBlindPyro has logged on.

Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah has logged on

AngelOrDevil has logged on.

GasserPyro has logged on.

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **Hm… I wonder who's who.

**AngelOrDevil: **I know!

**CanineAmerican: **Let's guess. i bet i can kick all ur butts at this one.

**Fashionista: **Ah, contraire, my doggy friend. i know it is u who is Total, the flock's talking dog.

**CanineAmerican: **Curse u, Fashionista!

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **i believe that NotAnEmoKid is Fang.

**NotAnEmoKid: **How'd you know?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **Everyone here knows that u r emo.

**NotAnEmoKid: **I'm not emo.

**AngelOrDevil: **Sure, Fang. u just keep telling urself that.

**EverybodyHatesMe: **TheBlindPyro is Iggy.

**TheBlindPyro: **How could you possibly have guessed that?

**EverybodyHatesMe: **It's, like, a no duh! question. u were practically screaming it at us.

**TheBlindPyro: **Darn you.

**GasserPyro: **Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah is Nudge.

**Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah: **WELL, U R RIGHT. HOW DID U KNOW THAT ONE? I WAS SO SURE THAT NONE OF U WOULD GUESS THAT. AND—

**AngelOrDevil: **Nudge. You're rambling again. And did you happen to notice that you're on all CAPs?

**Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah: **OH. OOPS.

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **Who gave Nudge the chocolate?

**GasserPyro: ***whistles innocently*

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **Gazzy…

**GasserPyro: **How'd you guess?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **ur name is the Gasman and u r a pyro. It's all in ur name.

**NotAnEmoKid: **AngelOrDevil is Angel.

**AngelOrDevil: **Yep.

**Fashionista: **EverybodyHatesMe is Dylan.

**EverybodyHatesMe: **How do u know?

**Everybody else: **Because everybody hates you. Duh!

**EverybodyHatesMe: **Darn!

**Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah: **Then who's Flyin'IsFreedom?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **I'll give u three clues.

**AngelOrDevil: **What's the first clue?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **I have wings.

**NotAnEmoKid: **Hence the name.

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **I have a little sister.

**Fashionista: **I know her!

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **And I am dating an emo kid.

**NotAnEmoKid: **Why do you insist on calling me emo, Max?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **IDK. It's just who you r. ;)

**TheBlindPyro: **Ah. Young love.

**Flyin'IsFreedom and NotAnEmoKid: **Grrrrr…

**TheBlindPyro: **Okay, okay! Just don't kill me!

**EverybodyHatesMe: **Y don't u love _me _Max? Y him?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **Get a life.

EverybodyHatesMe has logged off.

**Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah: **Yays! He is gone!

**GasserPyro: **I'm gonna go blow something up. L8r!

GasserPyro has logged off.

**CanineAmerican: **I'm bored. Bye!

CanineAmerican has logged off.

**AngelOrDevil: **Hey Nudge, wanna go ask Dr. M if we can go 2 da mall?

**Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah: **Totes!

AngelOrDevil has logged off.

Talkin'LikeBlahBlahBlah has logged off.

**Fashionista: **Wait 4 me!

Fashionista has logged off.

**NotAnEmoKid: **Why is it that we're always the only three left?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: ***shrugs* Beats me.

**TheBlindPyro: **Wanna hear my new blond joke?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **If it's about me again, I swear, Iggy, I will come and kick ur butt so hard that u won't sit for 3 months.

**NotAnEmoKid: ***snickers*

**TheBlindPyro: **I promise it's not about you. (Darn it!) Here it is: There's a blond, brunette, and a red-head—

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **Grrrrr…

**TheBlindPyro: **Let me finish! So they're walking on a bridge. The bridge collapses. The three are holding onto the railing so they won't fall into the canyon. The red-head says, "Maybe if we sing, someone will hear us and come rescue us!" So the red-head sings, "Old McDonald Had a Farm." The brunette sings, "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." And the blond sings, "If You're Happy and You Know It, Clap Your Hands." *claps*

**Flyin'IsFreedom: ***laughs* That was pretty funny.

**TheBlindPyro: **Thank you.

**NotAnEmoKid: **I'm gonna go for a fly. Want to come, Max?

**Flyin'IsFreedom: **Sure. L8r, Iggy.

**TheBlindPyro: **Bye.

NotAnEmoKid has logged off.

Flyin'IsFreedom has logged off.

**TheBlindPyro: **Hm… Since I'm all alone…

**TheBlindPyro: **I LOVE YOU, ELLA MARTINEZ!

TheBlindPyro has logged off.

AngelOrDevil has logged on.

**AngelOrDevil: ***reads chat history* *grins* I knew it.

AngelOrDevil has logged off.

**So… What cha think? Good? Bad? Awful? Wanna make out with it? Review!**

**Also, should I make a series out of this?**

**Peace, Love, Happiness, and Maximum Ride.**

**-A$h**


	13. FAX wedding

**What is up, my home-skizlettes? **

**Got the 3****rd**** Max Ride manga yesterday! And let me just say, major Faxness for the 1****st**** part of Book 2! I thought one part was so sweet I took a pic of it on my phone. MAJOR FANG HOTNESS, ALL YOU FANGirls! (He got better abs than Taylor Lautner!) **

**In honor of the release and total awesomeness of the manga, here is the next oneshot! Enjoy!**

Title: FAX Wedding

Oneshot #: 10

Pairings: Fax, Eggy (Sorry to all you Niggy lovers out there, but this is my preferred pairing.), and Nazzy.

Other info: *POST-MAX* FANG never happened. Max's thoughts before and during their wedding. Sort of fluffy, in my opinion. OOC, possibly.

MPOV

I was pacing around the room, my white dress swirling around me. It felt like my palms were sweaty, so I wiped them on the skirt of the dress.

I was so nervous that I thought that my stomach was digesting itself. _You can do this, _I thought.

_Don't worry, Max, _Angel said in my mind. _You and Fang look __so__ amazing together! And plus, he loves you a lot. And you love him a lot._

I took a deep breath. Just then, Ella, J.J. (**A/N: From Book 2!**), Nudge, and Angel walked in with my mom and Jeb.

I smiled gently. Mom was a little teary-eyed and Jeb looked… cautious.

Mom hugged me tight. "I can't believe you're getting married."

I pulled away, a little misty-eyed myself. "I know. I'm still shocked too."

Jeb came over to me. "Max…" his voice trailed off as he searched for the right words.

"It's fine, Dad," I said. "You don't have to say anything."

He smiled and hugged me for a moment.

Mom smiled, "We'll see you in a few!"

I nodded and they left.

Ella looked at me and grinned. "And you said he was like your brother."

I sent her a mock glare. "That was then. This is now."

They laughed at that.

There was knock on the door.

Nudge and Ella paled out. "If it's Fang trying to come and see you again, I swear I'm going to make him wear a pink tutu," Nudge said, shaking her head.

J.J. and I cracked smiles.

Angel went over and opened the door a little bit, just enough so she could see out and no one could see in. She looked back at the three of us. "It's just Iggy and Gazzy."

Both girls let out sighs of relief.

Iggy and Gazzy slipped in the room and shut the door.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Iggy said, unerringly going to stand with Ella. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she blushed.

I grinned, but it was lost on his blindness. "Thanks, Ig."

He shook his head and frowned. "But still, nineteen in a little young. Are you sure that-"

I scowled at him. "I swear, Iggy, if you're trying to suggest that I'm getting married because I got knocked up, I will hang you by your toes from the top of the Empire State Building."

He held up his hands in a general "I surrender!" gesture. "No, no, no! I was just going to ask if you were sure about it."

I let my expression soften a little bit. "Yeah. I'm absolutely certain."

Gazzy stood next to Nudge and held her hand. "Good luck, Max."

I walked over and hugged him. "Thanks, Gazzy."

Angel glanced at the clock. "OMG! Five minutes! You guys have to leave!"

The other girls shoved the boys out the door.

"Do want us to stay here?" Ella asked. "Or are you fine by yourself?"

I smiled. "I'll be fine. You go on."

They all hugged me before leaving.

I began to pace again. My stomach felt delicate and queasy again.

Three minutes passed without me noticing it.

I grabbed my bouquet from one of the tables and held it in my right hand.

Mom came in again to finalize some details. "Are you nervous?" she asked as she adjusted my skirt.

I shrugged. "A little bit."

She grinned. "Don't worry. You'll be just fine."

I smiled as she pulled the veil over my face.

She held my shoulders and studied me for a moment. Tears threatened to overflow her eyes. "You look beautiful."

I smiled shakily. "Thanks, Mom."

Finally, the tears were flowing from her eyes, so much like mine. She hugged me hard.

I hugged her back. "It's going to be okay, Mom."

Mom pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I know." She glanced at the clock. "Oh! Where has the time gone?"

As she started to hustle me out of the room, she stopped. "Wait. I need to give you something first."

She reached into her handbag and pulled out a silver tiara. It was in the shape of leaves.

"I wore this when I got married to Ella's father," she said. "We had a long, good life together." She pulled away my veil and put in on my head. Then she readjusted my veil. "And I hope you and Fang do as well."

I felt tears make my eyes itch. I gave Mom a weak smile. "Thanks, Mom."

One last hug.

Then, I was standing at the doors, ready to be married.

Ella, who was my maid of honor, put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You look amazing. Fang's gonna be _so _freaked when he sees you in a _dress_."

I was too nervous to smile.

The music started. "That's your cue," I whispered to Angel, the flower girl.

I made sure to stay out of sight when the doors opened and Angel walked out. Naturally, everyone "Oooo"-ed and "Ahhh"-ed at her.

When Angel was half-way down the aisle, Nudge walked out. "Good luck!" she whispered as the doors shut.

Then it was J.J.'s turn. She winked at me and whispered, "Break a leg!"

Then Ella walked out, smiling brilliantly at the small crowd of people, mainly consisting of friends from the CSM.

Jeb came over and took my arm. "Nervous?" he asked.

I couldn't find the energy to speak, so I nodded furiously.

He hugged me. "No need to worry. You look beautiful."

Then, the real music started. The doors opened…

And everyone was totally mesmerized.

It was all I could do not to freeze right then and there, I was so nervous. Thanks to the veil, no one noticed my insane blushing.

I saw my mom sitting in the front row with Total sitting next to her.

That was when I caught sight of Fang.

He looked deeply handsome in his suit. I bit my cheek to smother my giggles. He probably would rather be at a hospital than wear it. His dark eyes were on me, studying me carefully.

With his raptor vision, he could probably see me blushing underneath the veil.

Jeb gave me to Fang, who took my arm and sent me a reassuring smile. I smiled back.

I wanted so badly to zone out when the Justice of the Peace started talking about why we were all there, marriage, yada yada yada… But I knew that if I did I would miss my cue for my vows.

Finally, the Justice asked Fang if he would take me as his wife.

"Yes," he replied in his quiet, deliberate voice.

"Do you, Maximum Ride, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the Justice asked me.

I stared right into Fang's eyes as I said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the Justice announced for everyone to hear. He added quietly to Fang, "You may kiss your bride."

Fang had a grin on his face as he moved my veil back and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had.

The crowd clapped and burst into cheers. Iggy wolf-whistled and I thought, _Pig._

When we broke apart, I swear I saw our future written in Fang's eyes. And I was sure it was in mine, too.

'Cause we were finally together. The world was saved.

And now we could just live. Like he had suggested so long ago.

**Love it? Hate it? I personally think it sucked. But what say you? Also, sequel to "Eraser?" What do you think? Review!**

**-A$h**


	14. We Honor Those of 911

**Hey everybody.**

**This oneshot it post-MAX. FANG never happened, nor will it ever occur. Takes place in 2001.**

**I feel very patriotic, so this is a oneshot in honor of 9/11.**

**Dedications: This story is dedicated to all of the people and rescuers who were killed in the 9/11 terrorist attack. God bless you all and your families.**

MPOV

It was a normal day in New York City.

The flock and I were walking around, sight-seeing for the heck of it.

"Hey, Max," Angel said, skipping by my side. "Can we go see those really big towers? The ones that look alike?"

I smiled and patted her blond curls. "The Twin Towers/the World Trade Center? Sure, sweetie."

The warm September air felt good on my skin. Cool from the morning fog that had long since dissipated, but warm from the late-summer sun at the same time. All in all, a perfect day.

While she and Nudge babbled excitedly about being so close to Broadway, and Iggy and Gazzy were probably discussing their next bomb, I glanced at Fang, who was holding my left hand in his right. He was looking at me with his dark, intense eyes. I blushed.

He cracked a smile. "You do realize that I've made you blush more times in the last month than in your whole life, right?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

When we got to the towers, Nudge looked up in awe. "Wow," she gasped. "They're _huge_!"

That was probably the shortest sentence any of us had ever heard her utter. I laughed. "That's why they're New York's biggest towers."

Angel glanced at a pamphlet she had picked up in the lobby. "The Twin Towers are easily over one-thousand feet tall, the biggest in the state of New York."

Unfortunately, to get the best view, you had to go to one of the top floors. And that meant the elevator.

After that short traumatic episode, the flock and I gasped at the view. (Not Fang, though. His eyes just got pretty wide.)

"Wow!" I gasped. "It feels so weird to not be out flying and yet having this amazing view."

Gazzy nodded in astonishment.

A few minutes later, Nudge came over to me. "Hey, Max? Can Angel and I go down to Broadway?"

I sighed and nodded. "All right. Just make sure to stick together." I glanced over at Iggy and Gazzy. "Why don't you take the pyros with you? We don't want the whole building to go up in flames, especially with them here."

Nudge nodded. "Okay!"

She and the others left.

Fang put an arm around my waist. "Where're the others going?"

I looked up at him. "Nudge wanted to go to Broadway. So did Angel. I didn't want the building to go up, so I sent the boys with them."

He did his little half-smirk thing that I love so much. He kissed me for a moment. "Want to start heading down?"

I smiled. "Sure."

My phone rang, "What I've Done" by Linkin Park playing slightly loudly. I flipped it open and said, "What's up?"

"Hey, Max!" Nudge's voice said. "Just calling to let you know we're on Broadway right now. Just so you know we're safe and that—"

"All right," I said. "Fang and I were just about to head down. Stay right where you are. We'll be down in a minute."

I hung up and placed my phone back in my pocket.

I thought for a second and said to Fang. "I wonder what would happen if this place suddenly went down."

He glanced at me and replied, "As in, suddenly got bombed like in '93? I don't know. A state of national panic."

We chuckled slightly. "Yeah," I said. "Like _that _would ever happen."

Fang nodded to the elevator and said. "Let's start heading down. The others will be waiting."

I nodded and took one last look out the window.

And saw something odd.

"Hey, Fang," I said, my voice cautious and guarded. "Why does it look like that plane is getting closer?"

"It's just a figment of your imagination," he said back, glancing out of the other window. "No idiot would even begin to think of flying that close the Twin Towers, even us."

I shook my head. "No. It _really _looks like it's getting closer."

This time Fang looked where I was looking. His dark eyes got wide.

It took only one look at each other to know what to do.

"DUCK!" I screamed at the people who were close enough to hear.

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion shook the whole building. Fang tackled me to the ground and covered my face with his arms.

When the rumbling stopped, I looked up. It was dark. Too dark. Especially for a September morning in New York City.

Smoke billowed up outside and down through the ceiling. I coughed.

"Report," I hacked.

"All clear," Fang coughed back. I could barely see him through the thick smoke.

"We have to get down," I said, trying desperately to free my lungs of the oppressive smoke.

He nodded and we ran for the elevator.

The ride down felt like an eternity.

When we got to the lobby, my phone ran yet again.

I picked it up and coughed, "Hello?"

"OMG, MAX!" Nudge's voice practically screamed through the speaker. "ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON? IS FANG ALL RIGHT? ARE YOU ON-?"

"Whoa, Nudge!" I shouted over her. "We're all right. We're in the lobby. A plane just crashed into the North Tower. Right above us. We're safe."

I could audibly hear sighs of relief simultaneous with screams of terror on her end of the line. "Thank God!" she said.

"Are you still on Broadway?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nudge was unusually brief. She was probably scared out of her wits.

I nodded to Fang, who was watching me carefully. "Hm…" I thought for a moment. "Stay right where you are. Fang and I are going to do what we can here. If anything more happens, I want you to get the others to Long Island. At the beach. You know the one."

"Okay," Nudge sounded scared and younger than eleven.

"We'll see you soon," I said, then hung up.

I looked at Fang. "Let's get out of here first," he said. "I don't want to be in here when the building takes a tumble."

I nodded. "Great idea."

People were pushing and shoving so they could get out of the North Tower. Police officers were directing them through the doors.

Fang and I managed to get out of the building and to the street in a few minutes.

I glanced up, and saw thick black smoke billowing up from the North Tower. Little bits of glass, papers fluttered, and steel glittered in the sun as they fell onto the street below.

Fang pointed to the sky. "Another one."

I looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, a plane was rocketing through the air straight for the South Tower.

When it was close enough for the humans to see, the screaming got worse.

"Oh, my God!" I heard a woman shriek. Some pointed. Others covered their mouths in surprise. More were screaming and crying, obviously having had friends or family that worked in the towers.

"Oh, my God," I moaned, wanting to shield my eyes from the scene unfolding, but couldn't bear to tear my eyes away.

_**BOOM!**_

The plane hit the South Tower. More screams. More cries of grief. More showering glass and steel.

I myself was covering my mouth to stifle my own screams. There was no way that _anyone _from those planes could have lived.

"It's an attack!" I heard one man yell.

More panicked screams.

I turned to Fang. "We have to get up there. We have to save those people."

Fang stared at me, his dark eyes expressing sadness and sympathy. "You can't go up there, Max."

I felt angry. "I have to! It's my job to save the world!"

He glanced up and his eyes widened. Then he looked back at me. "Don't turn around."

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed my shoulders. "Maximum Ride, whatever you do, do not turn around." His dark eyes flashed with something that I couldn't identify.

_**SMACK!**_

My ears heard the sound, but didn't know what it was. Fang's eyes closed and he winced.

I wanted to know what had made that sound.

So I turned…

And nothing could stop my screams this time.

Tears ran down my face as I saw a man falling, his arms and legs waving in the wind.

And he didn't have wings to catch him.

_**SMACK!**_

When I saw him hit the ground, my screams only grew louder. "Stop it!" I screamed. "Oh, God, please make it stop!"

Fang pulled me to him and pressed my face into his shoulder.

More horrible noises as people's bodies hit the ground. But I didn't want to turn around to look. Nothing in the world would ever let me see that.

I heard fire trucks and ambulances pull up, their sirens wailing, sounding God-awful in the din of the chaos.

Fang never once let go of me. Even when my tears had ceased. Then he let me look, since the… fallings had stopped.

I saw black smoke pluming from both towers. I saw the fires through the significant holes made by the planes. I saw more steel and glass falling.

Before I could count, almost fifty minutes had passed since the crashes.

"It's bending," Fang muttered, almost to himself.

I took a close look at it. And low and behold, the South Tower was getting the bends.

"It's gonna break," I cried, curling more into Fang.

Then, the unthinkable.

_**BA-BA-BOOM!**_

The South Tower began to fall from the top down.

"RUN!" several people screamed.

Fang and I weren't stupid. And we knew that we weren't far enough away.

So we took off.

The thick blanket of ash and debris was faster.

Pitch darkness. Even with my raptor vision. I couldn't see a single thing.

Fang had tackled me to the ground, much like he had in the North Tower when the plane hit.

I inhaled, but immediately started coughing uncontrollably. It felt like was hacking out my lungs.

I could see again. It was a thick grey cloud of ash, debris, and shattered glass. I was covered in the thick powder, as was Fang.

Both of us coughed.

Then I felt even more tears. How could anyone survive _that _that had been in the building?

People were coming out of hiding spots, all covered in the same grey particles as Fang and me.

I glanced at Fang. He looked strange, coated in the gray dust. His dark eyes peered at me sadly.

I threw myself into his arms, glad that we were safe, but grieving for those that had been in the tower and the planes.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked weakly.

"MAX!" Angel and Nudge shrieked at the same time. "YOU'RE SAFE!"

"Yes," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"What's going on?" Nudge asked hysterically.

"I don't know," I answered.

"All right," Iggy replied. I could here Nudge crying on the other end, and Gazzy comforting her. Obviously she knew what was going on. "We're still on Broadway. We just saw the South Tower go down. The debris reached us."

"Are you safe?" I asked.

"Yeah," Iggy said. "Do you want us to head to the beach?"

"Yes,' I said, shooting a glance at Fang that told him what was going on. "We'll meet you there as soon as we can. Call my mom to let her know you're safe once you get there. Me as well."

"All right. See 'ya."

He hung up, and I did the same.

Fang and I stared at each other for a minute.

My phone rang again.

"Yeah?" I said into the speaker.

"MAX!" Ella and my mom screamed.

"It's all right!" I said consolingly. "We're fine."

I briefed Mom on what was going on on our end. She sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're all safe!"

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"It's a terrorist attack," she replied. "Some men high-jacked four planes. The two you saw crashed into the Twin Towers obviously. One was driven into the Pentagon. And another was accidentally crashed into a field in Pennsylvania. They believe it was headed for Washington."

I put a hand over my mouth. I felt unable to speak. America was under attack? How was that even possible? Who would _do _something like this?

When Fang saw that I was incapable of speech, he gently took the phone from me and spoke quickly and quietly to my mom.

"She's in shock," he said, then paused while Mom replied. "Yes, I'll make sure she doesn't… We sent the flock to an uninhabited area of Long Island. They should be safe there… We told them to call you when they were safe… Good. Thank you, Dr. M." He hung up.

He glanced at me and said, "The flock called just before she called us. They're safe."

I couldn't even find the strength to nod. All I seemed capable of thinking of was the enormous loss of life so far.

_**BA-BA-BOOM!**_

The North Tower collapsed, sending another volley of ash and debris.

Fang and I took cover behind a taxi. I curled tightly to him, tears of grief running down my face. I could practically hear the screams of the dying when the towers collapsed.

After the ash had cleared from the air, I was sent into another fit of uncontrollable coughing.

And for the first time ever, New York was silent.

_**..**_

It was late. The flock, Fang, and I were hunkered down in someone's uninhabited beach house in Long Island.

The TV was on, the news blaring at us.

I was standing in the doorway. Fang has his arms around my waist from behind, his chin on the top of my head.

Nudge and Angel were curled up on the couch; both of them had tears running down their faces.

Iggy was standing near the window, his face stricken. Gazzy was sitting in a chair, his face sad.

"What was once there today," the reporter said. "Is no longer. What we once saw every morning when we woke up is gone."

The newscaster went on to tell about United Flight 93, the plane that had crashed into the field in Pennsylvania.

"After the plane was high-jacked, several of the passengers and crew members tried to take control of the plane," he said. "The high-jackers, in a desperate attempt to keep the plane in their control, crashed the plane into a field. There were no survivors."

I'm not too big on emotion. But right now I just had to let it go.

I let the tears flow. I cried for the passengers on the planes. I cried for the brave rescue workers who had died trying to save the lives of others. I cried for the innocent civilians in the Twin Towers and the Pentagon. I cried especially for the brave men and women of United Flight 93.

Because they were national heroes. And we will _never _forget.

***sobs* I have nothing to say.**

**Reviews are dedicated to those that lost their lives on that fateful day.**

**-A$h**


	15. ThisIsWhatIDoWhenI'mBored

**Hey everybody! I was so touched by your reviews on that last oneshot that I felt the strong urge to put something light-hearted and witty into this story1**

**This has nothing to do with the flock really. I just wrote it a long time ago when I was uber bored.**

I'm really bored right now. Do do do do do do do… Soooo bored.

Emote time!

XP

: )

;)

0:)

8P

XD

O.O

o.o

0.o

: (

: , (

0;)

3

T.T

0XO

^w^

^.^

.

w

That's all the emotes I can think of.

I'm gonna sing the doom song now!

Doom, doom, doom! Doom doom doom!

Etc., etc.

Emote right now: 8P

\\

Soooooo bored. *sighs*

Skittles corner of randomness.

Me: Think I should make this a story?

Percy: Ask Fang.

Me: Fang, should I make this a story?

Fang: I don't care. *goes off to be emo in his emo corner*

Me: He's no fun at all.

Percy: If he's no fun then what am I?

Me: Annoying.

Percy: *runs off crying*

tghaotbaosfbhsaibgawiubsb. I find it fun to write random letters.

Let's do it again!

aghrobahobgtugrvbha;eorgnyaqru jbjbgffbgvkngFVRH'OGEGHAG.

Hit CAPs on that one. Funny!

How to make it look like you're making up your own language in computer class:

agbh;eragtew;rubfh[auwerbgfERWBG.

What does that spell?

Nothing! Yays! ^o^

Pocky. Pocky. Pocky. I feel like having pocky.

So bored!

…

this is SOOOOO BORING!

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Ever wonder what people do when they're bored? They do this:

SO BORED!

-A$h


	16. The Faximum Ride Theory

**Hey everybody! This is just something I came up with at 2 in the morning. It's a theory I have about Fax in the Maximum Ride books.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the characters. (I have, in fact, written more stories about the flock and than JP, but I still don't own the rights.) But I'm trying to work my way into getting the rights in his will. *evil grin***

**Without further ado, I give you the Faximum Ride Theory!**

Everyone who has read the _entire _(meaning books 1-6) Maximum Ride series knows that in Chapter 118 of The Angel Experiment, Max and Fang kiss for the very first time. (Or so we think. We don't know about when they were little kids.)

But what happened two chapters _before _that? That's right, Fang got his butt handed to him by a seven-year-old Eraser who just so happens to be Max's half-brother. (But no one knew at the time.)

This is a fight that leaves Fang half-dead. And Max kisses him and tells him, "Just live, okay? Live and be okay."

If you've ever read Fang's blog, you will know that it is Max who he has always loved. (We don't know when he fell for her, just that he loved her _before _TAE.)

But what about Max? When did her feelings begin?

Well, if you don't really care much for over-thinking these things (as I tend to do so often), then you will think that she fell for him "officially" during the second beach incident in School's Out—Forever. (When she tried to cut the chip out herself.)

But that is untrue.

I have come up with a theory. I propose that Max was unknowingly in love with Fang, but didn't realize it (to a certain degree) until the second book. These emotions are brought out when Fang is seriously injured, dying, or, in a certain case *wink, wink* dead.

First example of this: When Fang is lying half-dead on the sand during the kiss in TAE. The operative words being _half-dead_. This brings out those emotions in Max.

The second example: In book six, called FANG, when Fang is _truly _dead, she starts to scream that she loves him. This shows that Max really does feel strong emotions for Fang, and that they can only be uncovered when she is in a moment of heightened emotional stress, caused by him being, in this case, dead.

This is called the Faximum Ride Theory. It means that Max and Fang have always been in love, but didn't know it or reveal it until they were older.

This goes back to when the Voice told Max in the fifth book (MAX) that Fang was her soulmate.

But now that Dylan is in the picture, it throws off the entire balance of this theory. I also propose that he was created to help control Max's powers for Gunther-Hagen. Fang was just created as a substitute in case Max died, but they fell in love anyway. (As Jeb worked for the School, he took Fang and made him a bird-kid. Gunther-Hagen worked for the Institute for Higher Living, and cloned Dylan. Max was just created by Itex.) The School and the Institute battled for years trying to control Max. But no one can unless they control her life. This is where Dylan comes in. He is being used by Gunther-Hagen to use Max's powers to destroy the world. This theory is called the School-Institute Effect. (Which I now officially own.)

Whatever happens in the seventh book, to be released on February 14th, 2011, it will most likely have something to do with the Faximum Ride Theory, as most of the books have.

**Whatcha think? Did I do good? Should I take up a position as a scientist? Too learny for ya? Review!**

**-A$h**


	17. A BirdKid's Prayer

**Hello! Sorry for the delayed update, but eighth grade has me swamped! Especially because my Algebra teacher insists that I do the "advanced" homework. And take my word for it, it's enough to give me a Max Ride-sized headache. I've had one for the last week. Not fun. Especially with the major heat storm that's been hitting us in SoCal. **

**So anyway… enough about me. I'm also sorry about the totally random things I've been posting in this story, but I just had to get those off of my computer. (Or chest. Whichever you prefer.)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers!**

**Basic info on this oneshot:**** Have you ever wondered what Fang was thinking during that scene in chapter 98 of TAE? (When they're praying in the church.) Well, I most certainly did. Slight Fax. Fang's POV.**

When we were inside the church, I almost instantly felt… relaxed. More relaxed than I'd ever felt in my whole life.

Normally, I'm guarded. Taught. Stiff. Like a bowstring. But here I felt a calmness wash over me.

I glanced at Max. She was taking in the huge expanse, searching for escape routes, possible threats, etc. Basically what she did every time we went someplace new.

Jeez. Didn't that girl ever relax?

I noticed Max was looking at some people who were sitting or kneeling in pews. I wondered what was running through her mind.

"Let's go," she whispered. "Up there."

We all walked silently down the aisle. As I took in the expanse, I felt something just… entirely religious somehow. I can't describe it, even to this day.

"This place is awesome," Gazzy said quietly, ever the one to state things eloquently.

Max nodded in agreement. I saw something in her eyes that said… that she though that this was a good place. Not like all the places we'd ever been, where we had been hassled and thrown out of. Here we could just be… us. Without anyone telling us that we were freaks or experiments or lab numbers. Real, living, breathing human beings.

Pretty good, huh? I almost convinced myself.

"What are those people doing?" Angel asked, referring to the people in the pews.

"I think they're praying," Max whispered back.

"Let's pray to," Angel stated. I knew she was going to pray for Celeste.

"Uh—" Max said, still unsure. But Angel was already walking to an empty pew.

We all knelt down, feeling self-conscious. I felt like I stood out especially, giving all the white marble and grey stone.

"What are we praying for?" Gazzy asked Max.

"Um—anything you want?" Max said, very unsure and uncomfortable. I knew she wasn't exactly a very religious person, and here she was way out of her element.

"We're praying to God, right?" Nudge clarified.

"I think that's the general idea," she murmured. For a second, I caught her eye. She knew that if we mutants had one place in the world where we could ask for something, this would be the place.

I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the sounds of the others praying quietly.

Something came over me then. An urge to ask my own questions about my life. An urge to question things that had happened to me. To all of us.

Much to my surprise, I started praying.

_God, _I though hard. _Please, if you even exist, help all of us out a little bit. Especially Max. She's been through a lot in her short, horrible life. I want her to know that though she thinks that no one is there to care for her, I'm here. That I'll always be there for her._

_Give her a sign that shows that I love her. That I always have. Help Angel out with Celeste. Help Gazzy to be someone stronger. Let Nudge find her parents. Let Iggy get his sight back. _

_I know that when most people pray, they pray for things that they want. But I don't want anything for myself. I just want the others to be fine._

_And… if you have the time… just show me if Max loves me like I love her. Just see what you can do. Thanks._

I'm not saying that I was the best at it, but it was a start.

Just as I opened my eyes, I heard Max praying.

"Please help Angel about Celeste," she murmured. She mouthed the rest, but somehow I could still understand what she was saying. "And help me be a better leader, a better person."

_No, _I thought. _You already are the best leader and person you can be. You're Maximum Ride._

"Make me braver, stronger, and smarter," she continued. "Help me take care of the flock. Help me find some answers. Uh, thanks." She straightened and looked ahead.

_Max, _I thought, feeling sad. _You're already perfect. Don't ask for things that you already have._

Suddenly, a confidence filled me. Something that I'd never felt before. It felt like I could take on an army of Erasers.

I felt like it was something heaven-sent. Like God, or whatever higher being that was up there, wanted me to help Max.

I barely suppressed my smile.

**I really liked this one. I think it was because, you know, Fang was really honest about what he wanted. And what he wanted wasn't selfish, but for it to happen to the others. I feel proud about this oneshot. It gave me good feeling to write this.**

**Tell me what you think. Hit the review button. You know you want to.**

**-A$h**


	18. Date Night

**Me: I'm sorry for the delayed update, but I've just been swamped with homework!**

**Percy: That, and you've been working day and night on your other story, The Safehouse.**

**Me: Good point.**

**Percy: And thanks for naming a character after me! It makes me feel all special inside.**

**Me: You're welcome.**

**Percy: Wow. This is the first time that we've ever got along since you kidnapped me.**

**Me: Yes. **

**In other news, Rick Riordan, the author of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, will be releasing his new book, ****The Lost Hero****, on October 12! I'm uber excited!**

**Disclaimer: However much I wished I owned Maximum Ride, I do not. But, somehow, someway, I **_**will **_**end up in JP's will and get the rights. Then I will write the entire series from Fang's POV. Sound good? (I just have to find some way to get into his will.)**

**Onward with the story!**

Info on this oneshot: Ever wonder how Sam (the traitor from Virginia) asked our favorite heroin out? Here is my version of what I think happened. Max's POV.

When the bell rang, I shot out of my seat and right into the hallway. I had study hall right now, so I decided to go to the library and do more research on the Institute papers.

I was half-way there when I turned a corner, and accidentally bumped into somebody. All my books and papers fell to the floor.

"Sorry," I said to the person. I looked up and saw that it was that boy Sam.

He smiled gently. I noticed he had a really nice smile. "No. It's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

I laughed. "That makes two of us."

I knelt down to pick up my things… At the _exact same moment he did._ I looked up at him and blushed.

As we gathered up the scattered papers and books, I couldn't help but notice that he kept glancing at me at the exact same moments I glanced at him. I blushed more.

When we were done, we both stood and smiled at each other for a moment.

"Um…" I stammered. "I… have to go. Lot's of research to do."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Cool."

As I began to walk away, he shouted, "Wait!"

I turned. "Yes?"

He walked up to me, looking a little bit embarrassed. "Well… Uh… I-I was wondering if… You know… If you're not busy on Friday… I-if you would like to go on a date with me?"

I stared at him for a moment, wondering if this sort of nervousness he was displaying was common among humans. I myself felt as if my limbs had gone numb. "Yeah, sounds great."

I could see the relief on his face, and he gave me a huge grin. "Awesome. See 'ya then."

"Yeah," I replied. "See 'ya."

I turned and walked towards the library, a million questions and thoughts running through my head.

And none of them having to do with finding our parents.

_Sam, _I thought absently. _Such a nice guy._

**Or so you thought, Maximum. **

**Soooo… Did you love it? Hate it? Wish that Sam would be dismembered by a pissed off Fang? Review!**

**-A$h**


	19. Red One!

**Hey everybody! Back again for another oneshot by yours featherly! (And before you ask, no, I do not have wings. I just love that saying!)**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews, as usual! Keep it up! They bring me happiness! ;)**

**So anywhoo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. However much I wish I did, I do not. Sad, isn't it?**

**Onward with the story!**

**Info on this oneshot:**** This is based off of that Volkswagen commercial with Stevie Wonder. Really funny! Set during The Angel Experiment.**

Max's POV

It was a bright, sunny day in mid-June.

It was also a good day because, for the first time in what felt like _forever_, we weren't being chased by Erasers.

Which made it absolutely _amazing _in my book.

Right now, we were in New York City, just walking around near Central Park.

"Maaax!" whined Nudge. "I'm bored! Can we go shopping? Can we go to the zoo?"

I groaned. We were running out of money. "No, Nudge. We need to find the Institute."

All of a sudden, Gazzy punched my arm. "Hey!" I protested.

"Blue one!" he said loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed to a car stuck in traffic. It was a dark blue Volkswagen Bug. "Blue one!" he repeated.

I frowned. "What game are you _playing_?"

Nudge perked up. "Oh! I know! He's playing Punchbuggy! Whenever you see a Volkswagen, you punch somebody and say the color!"

Angel looked up at me. "Can we play that, Max? _Anything_ to break the boredom."

"I guess," I said, shrugging.

Just then, Iggy leaned over and punched my arm. "Grey one!"

I gaped at him, and then looked at the street.

Sure enough, a grey Volkswagen went putting by.

All of us looked questioningly at Iggy. But none of us asked.

I noticed a car in the mass. "Yellow one!" I said, punching Fang. (It was just too much fun to annoy him!)

He shot me an irritated glance. And then he proceeded to flip me the bird. I grinned at him.

A while later, we were walking down Wall Street. (What? You never know if what you're looking for is along one of the richest streets in America!)

"Silver one!" Iggy called, punching Nudge.

Fang and I glanced at each other. How did he do it? That had to be his fiftieth car!

"Black one," Fang said softly, punching me.

I grinned at him, and his dark eyes lit. Strange. "Of course you would call the black one."

He gave me one of his famous half-grins. I felt dizzy.

Wait. What?

Oh, just forget it!

"Green one!" Iggy called, punching both me and Fang.

"How do you do that?" both of us said at the same time.

Iggy grinned mischievously. "That is a secret that I cannot tell you, young lov—!"

Fang cut him off. "Whatever, Ig."

Iggy smirked knowingly. "Tsk, tsk. Watch your tone, Fang. Or I may let something slip…" His voice trailed off oddly.

He glared daggers at Iggy, but it was wasted on his blindness.

I sighed. I guess it was one of those guy things. (**A/N: Little did she know…**)

"Red one!" Iggy called.

We all groaned.

**Yay! Faxness without it even being there!**

**Soooo… Love it? Hate it? You know the drill! Review!**

**-A$h**


	20. Seriously? Yes Fang, seriously

**Hola, people of Earth and Jupiter! (Or any other planets that I forgot!) **

**I'm still waiting to hear from JP, so you still gotta wait to get those spoilers. (Grrrrr…) **

**Anywhoo… **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. But I'm still looking to get the rights in JP's will, one way or another.**

**Info on this oneshot:**** Invader Zim/ Maximum Ride crossover. Based off a really funny picture with Fang and Gir. (You can see it on my profile on goodreads .com. (The place where JP is)) Or you can look it up on max-dan-wiz. Post-TFW.**

MPOV

Nothing compares to the feeling of lying 20,000 feet above the Earth's surface at 120 miles per hour. Not even the world's fastest rollercoaster.

My flock and I were swooping and soaring through the endless blue sky and above the then cirrus clouds that felt like a caress if you touched them.

Now, if you don't know who I am by now, my name is Max. It's short for Maximum Ride. I'm fourteen and live with five others who are _exactly like me_. (Meaning we all have wings, of course.)

There are six of us. Myself (The Leader), Fang (Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent), Iggy (Pyro Numero Uno), Nudge (The Chatterbox), the Gasman (Pyro Numero Dos), and Angel (whose name _should _be Devil). We've escaped certain death so many times it wasn't even funny.

We had also acquired a dog, Total, who, like us, had mutated _wings_ and could talk. (Lord could he!) We had found him in New York, during one of our first adventures.

Right now we were flying high over a city in Nebraska, away from the Lerner School and _as far away _from Miami as possible. (Long story.)

"Hey, Max," Nudge called. "Where are we going? I mean, I know the Voice gave you the location and everything, but can you tell us _where _it is? And what we're flying to? I think-!"

"Look at that!" Gazzy shouted suddenly.

All of us turned our heads to the direction he was pointing.

It was a ship. Or, at least, a _flying _one. I kinda looked like a spaceship, but it was different. I couldn't describe it.

And it was heading right for us!

"Dive!" I yelled. "Get down!"

We veered downward just as the thing flew past us and landed in a grove of trees.

Once all six of us had landed, Iggy carrying Total, Nudge said, "Let's go check it out!"

The younger set ran off into the trees.

Fang and I glanced at each other and shrugged. I tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice, and he nodded.

We followed them into the grove and found ourselves face-to-face with a small, _green _creature.

It looked fairly humanoid, but it was Angel's height with green skin, antennae, and pinkish-red eyes.

That was when it started screaming.

"Relax!" I said loudly to it. "We're not going to hurt you!"

It stopped yelling and stared at us.

Then: "Filthy, disgusting, human creatures! You are not worthy to be in my presence!"

We all stared at it in stunned silence.

_That _was when I noticed the dog.

It, like the creature, was green with a zipper down its front, its pink tongue sticking out. It was slightly shorter than Angel and stood on its hind legs.

_That is the _worst _costume ever, _I thought.

"Ooooo!" the dog said in a high voice. "Hiii!" It waved enthusiastically and smiled.

"Gir!" the thing shouted. "Do not speak to the human-bird creatures!"

The dog, whose name was apparently Gir, just got closer.

Gir examined Fang closely.

Fang looked at Gir, then at me, an eyebrow raised as if to say, _WTF?_

"Somebody needs a huuuggg!" Gir said.

Then, without warning, he ran over to Fang and hugged his legs.

All of us tried to suppress out laughter, except Fang, who looked like he would rather be in his emo corner.

Fang looked at me. "Seriously?" he asked.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

_Snap! _Nudge clicked a picture of it with her camera.

That got us laughing harder. Fang just sent her the most evil death glare he could manage.

"Gir!" the thing yelled. "Release the filthy human!"

"Yes, sir!" Gir said in a much deeper voice, and let go of Fang. He saluted.

"I can't read their minds," Angel whispered.

I stiffened.

Total leaped out of Iggy's arms and trotted over to the thing. He sniffed it with great interest.

"Blegh!" the thing shouted. "Get away from me, filthy dog creature!"

I winced. Total wasn't going to take that well.

"Dog?" Total demanded. "_Dog? _Why, I've never been so insulted in my life! I am a _Canine-American_, thank you very much!"

"Are you, like, an alien?" Nudge asked the thing. "'Cause, like, you have green skin. And _all _aliens have green skin. Or is that Martians? Are you a Martian? Are you, like, from the Milky Way? Is that your spaceship? Do you—_Mpff!_" Iggy thankfully covered her mouth with his hand.

The thing gasped. "How did you know that, filthy human girl?"

"Ha!" Angel cried. "So you _are _an alien?"

"I AM ZIM!" the thing, Zim, shouted. "AND I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"Riiiiight," I muttered. "And I'm Kelly Clarkson."

The flock laughed at that.

"I like to make waffles," Gir said out of nowhere.

We looked at him like, "What've _you _been smoking?"

Gir began to run around, like when Gazzy or Nudge was on a sugar-high.

Then Gir leaped into the air…

And proceeded to fall on the ground and take a nap.

Fang and I exchanged "WTH?" looks.

"So, Zim, you're an alien?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," he said, matter-of-factly.

I nodded. "Okay. Right."

This was weird, even for me. And trust me, I've seen _really _weird stuff in my life.

"I must be going now," Zim announced pompously. "I have plans to make. Gir!"

Gir blinked blearily. "Wuh?"

"Now, Gir!" Zim yelled, already in his ship.

Gir looked the flock over one more time before saying, "I love you thiiisss much!" and holding his arms out wide.

Fang grinned. Iggy burst out laughing. I did a facepalm.

"Stupid dog," I muttered.

The ship took off, blowing hot air into our faces.

"Well," Fang said when the ship was out of sight. "That was interesting."

Just then, a kid popped out of the bushes, doing a victory dance, and waving a camera in the air.

"I finally got it!" he yelled, pumping a fist. "Now my dad _won't _think I'm crazy!"

Nudge and Angel exchanged glances and Fang and I rolled our eyes.

"Uh, kid?" Gazzy said. "You left the lens cap on."

The kid paused for a minute and looked at his camera.

Sure enough, he had left the little black lens cap on.

"Aw, come on!" he yelled. Then he trudged back into the brush, muttering something about "Zim" and "just need evidence."

After exchanging general looks of "These people are crazier than _we _are," we took off into the clear blue sky once more.

**So… Love it? Hate it? You know the drill! Review! **

**-A$h**


	21. Locked In A Closet With The Flock

**Hey-o.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It makes me feel special.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. 'Nuff said.**

3POV

Eleven-year-old Max crossed her arms and stared angrily at her best friend Fang, who was also eleven.

"Give it back," she said in a steely, determined voice.

Fang stared right back at her with his startlingly black eyes. "No."

Iggy, who, like Max and Fang, was also eleven, sighed from the kitchen, where he was looking for a snack. "Would you two give it a rest? Geez! You can't go two hours without bugging the living crap out of each other!"

Max glared at him, though it was lost on his blindness. "Stay out of this, Igward!" she said, using her teasing nickname for him.

Iggy stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes behind her back. "This is one of those times that I wish Jeb were here, and not at the store," he muttered under his breath.

"Give. It. Back," she repeated, this directed at Fang.

"No," Fang repeated, his voice deadly calm.

Nudge, who was eight, groaned. "Fa-ang! Just give Max her CD back! If you don't, like, she'll seriously hurt you! And, like, that would be bad, 'cause, like, you know, you're her best friend, and she wouldn't want to hurt you. Hey! Have you guys ever thought that one day Max and Fang would—"

But the two paid her no mind. Instead, Max lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Give it back!" she said, pinning his shoulders to the wooden floor.

"Never," Fang growled, keeping his quota of one word per sentence.

Max snarled. She and Fang started to wrestle, each trying to gain the upper-hand. Nudge kept babbling on and on about random things, like the weather outside to cars to which types of soda are better to chocolate and then back to Max and Fang. Iggy continued to look for something to eat, though all the cabinets were completely devoid of food. The Gasman, who was five, played with some wires, trying to see if he could create a spark. Angel, who was three, was simply having a tea party with a few of her stuffed animals, paying no mind to the chaos around her.

Starting to get annoyed by the Nudge Channel as they called it, the five others made their way to the hallway closet, where they usually hid when Nudge went into rant mode.

But, Nudge was smarter than she looked, and followed.

Unfortunately, the closet was not built to hold six bird-kids. The door shut automatically.

"Oh, no!" Max moaned.

Oh no was right. The closet didn't have a handle from the inside, and there was no way out, not even an air vent.

"Great," Iggy said. "Now I'm stuck in here with _you_ _five_." He went into rant mode about how he could have possibly been born normal, and how instead he ended up with them.

The closet that the six were stuck in was very small. Only two feet by two feet. So each was piled one on top of the other. Random items were also crammed willy-nilly into the small, tight space, making it very hard to move around.

Both Max and Fang tried to open the door, but neither succeeded in their fruitless attempts.

"Why?" Angel cried.

"It looks like we're stuck in here until Jeb gets home," Fang said, almost totally invisible in the pitch darkness with his dark clothes and hair.

**This is a line break.**

Unbeknownst to him, Jeb Batchelder arrived home three hours after the flock had been locked in the closet.

He walked in the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

No one answered him.

Jeb looked around the living room. He wondered where the flock could have gone. Inwardly, he became worried that possibly Erasers had come and kidnapped them.

"Flock?" Jeb shouted.

"We're up here!" came several shouts from down the hall.

Jeb cautiously walked to the closet.

"Why are you in there?" Jeb asked through the door.

"Ask Nudge," came Max's voice, which sounded annoyed.

"Hey!" Nudge said, irritated. "I didn't do this all by myself! Well… maybe some of it. But do you think that we can get out now? It's really cramped in here! I don't like it! And I saw a spider crawling on Angel earlier—" Angel let out a surprised yelp at this. "—and she didn't know… _Mfff!_

"Do you think you can let us out?" Iggy's voice asked. "It's getting kind of stuffy in here!"

Suddenly, Gazzy let loose one of his unfortunate occurrences.

"Oh, God!" Nudge cried.

The flock made several loud complaints. Jeb could have sworn he saw green smoke billowing out from underneath the door.

"Do you want me to let you out?" Jeb asked.

"Oh, no!" Max said sarcastically. "We absolutely _love_ being stuck in a small, dark space with everyone else and having Gazzy stinking up the whole place!" Jeb could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Yes we want out!"

Jeb opened the door, and out came tumbling the flock and several other random objects like blankets, a vacuum, and an unused mattress.

He stared down at them. All were coughing and looking like they were thankful to be out of there.

Max, who was lying on her back, which was how she had landing, stared up and smiled. "Hi, Jeb. And how was your day?"

**This is a line break.**

The flock, much older now, sat around their fire, laughing at the memory.

Things had changed a lot since that day. Now, instead of arguing every chance they got, Max and Fang were engaged to be married. Iggy had long-since gotten his sight back, and was dating Max's sister, Ella. Nudge was designing her own brand of clothing. Gazzy was in middle school. Angel was the smartest kid in her elementary school.

"And what happened after that?" Ella asked, her voice filled with laughter.

Fang chuckled and said, "Max and I got grounded for fighting."

"What was the punishment, though?" she asked.

Max frowned. "No flying for a week. That had to be the worst week of my life!"

Everyone laughed. What a massive understatement.

Things had changed a lot in the last seven years, but they were still the same kids at heart, and nothing would _ever_ tear them apart.

**That was the last oneshot. I'm not kidding. This story is now done.**

**I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me to the very end. You guys rock! Thank you all for your reviews, as they make me smile each and every time I read them.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**-A$h**


	22. AN: Goodbye

**Hi everybody.**

**I really hate goodbyes. I must be an idiot for doing this.**

**All right. *takes deep breaths***

**Due to some… family issues…**

**I will NOT be updating for a while.**

**It's really complicated,**

**but let's just say that**

**if I keep updating**

**then a bunch of stuff will happen**

**and I could potentially**

**hurt all of you.**

**I told you it's complicated.**

**I really don't want to go,**

**trust me.**

**I really, really don't.**

**But I'll be back**

**someday.**

**Maybe not next month,**

**maybe not for a while.**

**But I, A$h, make you, the kind reviewers and readers**

**this promise:**

**I promise that I WILL**

**come back.**

**And I WILL finish all of the stories **

**I started.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed,**

**and kept with me all this time.**

**Special thanks to:**

**CallMeBitter**

**Blackie1234**

**silentdimension**

**rachel max**

**FuzzyPomPom**

**and anyone who reviewed/faved/alerted**

**any of my stories.**

**Thanks for all of your help!**

**Goodbye for now,**

**A$h and Fidget the Zombie Chinchilla**


	23. Time of Dying

**I haven't updated this story in forever!**

**Anywho… I'm back! The only reason I was gone was because I was having computer trouble and writer's block. But, thanks to one of my stories, ANGEL, and the depths of darkness that is called my brain, I have all-new ideas!**

**This oneshot is based on my story "The Maximum End." (Up now.) But you can read this without reading that. It'll make sense, but it's recommended that after you read this you read Maximum End, because then you'll understand this a bit more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**Claimer: I own the plot and Selene.**

Selene's PoV

It was Thursday. The only reason I knew that was because the whitecoats had me on a strict experimentation schedule. On Monday it was the running without eating test. Tuesdays were blood samples and EEGs. Wednesdays were surgeries to see if anything needed fixing. Thursdays, like today, were solitary confinement to see how well my brain had progressed. Fridays they had me run through mazes. Saturdays and Sundays no one was here but the janitors, whose jobs were to feed us and make sure the place was in prime condition. But they loved to torture us. They got great amusement out of beating us and taunting us and catcalling.

As the Erasers held my arms, leading me back to the holding room and my cage, one Eraser said, "Did you hear about the bird boy?"

"Yeah," said the second. "Heard he told Riley to shut the hell up and that he would rip his heart out with a pair of pliers through his nose." The Eraser chuckled, like this was funny.

The first Eraser laughed with him. "But did you hear what made the freak say it?"

"No," said the second, shaking his head. "I only heard a little bit of it."

"Riley and the Director were talking about one of the other avians, experiment M15876" said the first, lowering his voice slightly. My cat ears twitched beneath my long, dark brown hair. I knew experiment M15876. She was my friend, Maximum. "They were saying they wanted to send her into either the Arena or the School Yard." The second licked his lips at the mention of the place where all Erasers learned to tear apart their prey. "But the kid flipped out and started banging at his cage, telling them he'd kill 'em if they did."

The second Eraser's eyes widened. "No way!" he gasped. "They wanted to send Dr. Batchelder's _daughter_?" My eyes widened slightly, and I looked down to hide it. Max was Jeb's _daughter_?

"Yep," said the first Eraser, popping the "p" and nodding. "Now the Director's furious with him. I wouldn't be surprised if they sent _him_ into the School Yard instead of M15876."

Silence. But I could still hear their breathing, calm and unfazed even as they dragged me between them.

"Which experiment spoke out?" the second Eraser whispered, so quietly it was like a pin dropping. But I could hear every word, every syllable.

The first Eraser was silent for a moment before saying, "F12947."

Fang.

The next day, after I had run through the mazes for hours, they put me back in my cage. Max was gone. She would be in solitary confinement. Maybe for longer than necessary because she'd bitten another whitecoat. (It had happened many times before.) Iggy was doing the running without eating test. Nudge was having blood samples and EEGs done. Gazzy was probably in the operating room, having the scientists see if his digestive system needed to be fixed. (And trust me, it did.) Angel was probably still in the nursery. Fang was the only one who should've been back by now.

But he wasn't there.

The thing was, my cage wasn't near the clock, so I couldn't see what time it was. (Not that I could read a clock.) And Max's cage was the one near the window, so I couldn't tell if it was dark outside or not.

All of us knew how to keep time by counting the tiles of linoleum. Jeb had taught it to us. It was how we told each other how long we'd been gone. 600 tiles equaled an hour. Just as I had reached 2,490 tiles, the door opened. An Eraser was escorting a pale, even quieter than usual Fang. The Eraser shoved him into his cage and left, shutting the door behind him.

Fang and I were silent for a while. I had stopped counting the tiles, so I couldn't tell how much time had passed.

Finally, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Fang looked at me with his dark eyes, then looked back at his bare feet. He shrugged and said, "Nothing."

I frowned. Since my cage was two down and across from Fang's I couldn't comfort him as well as I could Nudge. Not that he needed it. He was right next to Max's cage, and Max was his best friend. "I know something's wrong. If you don't tell me, I'll have Max talk to you. And you know how stubborn she is." Since I was three years older than Max, Fang, and Iggy, it was my job to keep the peace between them and comfort them when they needed it. But that wasn't working right then.

My threat seemed to have no effect on Fang whatsoever. He knew I wouldn't really do it. It was just an open-ended threat. "It's nothing," he repeated, sounding a little frustrated. "Just leave me alone." With that, he scooted to the very back corner of his cage that was closest to Max's and rested his head against his knees.

But I knew something was wrong. And I had a feeling it had to do with what he had said to the whitecoats just yesterday.

About a week later, they didn't take me to run through the mazes like they usually did on Fridays. The others were taken to their usual testing, but I was left entirely alone. I was given food and water, which was entirely unusual. The whitecoats only ever gave us food in the mornings when we woke up and at night after our testing was done.

As I ate my food, my stomach muscles tightened. Something bad was about to happen. Maybe they were sending one of the flock into the School Yard. Or maybe the Arena.

After I had counted 6,970 tiles, Fang, Iggy, and Max were returned to their cages. After I had counted another 2,190 tiles, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were back.

"Why didn't they make you do testing, Selene?" Nudge whispered, reaching through the bars of her cage to hold my hand.

"I don't know," I whispered back, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Maybe they had another experiment that needed to be tested."

She didn't seem reassured by that, but put on a brave face. Max and Fang sat as close as they could to each other in their cages, both not saying anything. In the back of my mind, I amused myself by thinking that I wouldn't be surprised if one day, when they were older, that they fell in love.

But not long later, a whitecoat came into the room, holding a clipboard and looking smug. He looked at us and said, "I need experiment S49021."

My heart began to beat faster, my tail twitched, and, slowly, my nails elongated, like the retractable claws of a cat. My pupils became narrow slits as adrenaline dumped like ice water into my veins. I knew something had been off.

The whitecoat saw me and opened my cage. "Come on," he said sternly.

The flock looked at me fearfully as I crawled out of my cage and started to walk out of the room with the whitecoat. Fang and I locked eyes, but he turned away. But not before I saw the look of shame and guilt cross his face.

Before I could understand what was going on, and what Fang's expression meant, the whitecoat led me through several hallways to the outside of the School. To the left I saw a long, low redbrick building.

The School Yard.

The whitecoat led me to a large, fenced-off area and opened a gate. He shoved me inside and locked it behind me.

A whistle blew, and I could hear the howls of Erasers as they caught my scent. I looked up to the window where mine and the flock's room was. I saw Max gripping the bars of her cage, staring at me with fear in her eyes. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Because of my catlike vision, I saw one tear escape her eye and steadily fall down her sallow cheek.

I turned and faced the Erasers. They were closing in slowly, evil grins crossing their ugly, wolf-like faces.

I grinned at them, my own fangs bared.

Then I started to run.

**So… yeah. I bet you can infer what happens next. (*spoiler alert* She dies.) I liked writing about Selene. She was a lot of fun to come up with. I showed my English teacher this oneshot (without the swearing and I had to explain what Erasers were), and she loved it. *thumbs up* So I got teacher approval.**

**So please review!**

**-A$h**


End file.
